Surprise, Surprise! Oh My!
by CherriLuvsYew
Summary: All Human. Max, Angel, Nudge and an OC all go together to an all girls school. What makes this school year different than the last? Find out for yourself! Four Main Pairings.  Help with title names if possible.
1. Girls' Background

**So… I plan on writing a unique(I hope) school life story. There are 4 definite couple pairings that you will find out (Keep in mind that there are no cross-gender relatives so there can't be incest Lols… except if I put gayness, or lesbian stuff in there… but don't worry I'm not, no offence to bisexuals. If you are, Sowwie! You know we love you(; )**

_**A Lil' Summary of the girls life, and kind of summary is the last paragraph:**_

Max and Angel were born into rich families, Valencia (International Vet) and James (international Doctor) Martinez, while Nudge and Cherri were adopted, right after they were born, into the Mathers Family. (Mathers- Mark and Jaz Mathers. Both international actors and singers.) Since the Martinez and Mathers family are really close friends since elementary school, they do everything together, like one huge family, and because of this, Max, Angel, Nudge, and Cherri counts themselves as sisters, Valencia and Jaz as their mothers, and James and Mark as their dads. Although the 4 adults were internationally known and famous, they kept their kids in secret, not wanting to have their kids exposed and think too highly of themselves. Max, Angel, Nudge and Cherri knows about their reason that no one knows their parents have kids, and don't really care.

Both families have their own mansion, a few stories high, which are side by side in secluded lands. In the Martinez household, there are 3 master bedrooms (decorated to their owners preferences; 2 on the highest floor, and one on the bottom) a few guestrooms, a home office for veterinarians place, a home office for a doctor, entertainment room, dining room, kitchen, a few bathrooms, living room, few large closets, storage rooms, a large garden, and a few empty rooms where they don't know what to put in it. For the Mathers family, they have the same rooms, except they don't have the home offices, but they do have a large soundproof private music room for the adults, as well 2 other soundproof private music rooms (One for Max and Cherri, and the other for Nudge and Angel to play around in). Other than those music rooms, they have their own studio to record when they don't feel like going to one in the city.

Since the girls were young, they were raised perfectly by their parents to be either independent or at least dependent on their 'sisters'. After those years, the adults have become more busy with their work, but are proud of how their children turned out. Since their parents were continuously increasing in fame and became more needed by the world and more busier with their work, the girls found themselves going to an all girl boarding school (Not a wealthy all girls boarding school because with their last name and them going to a wealthy area, that would be suspicious). Even though the girls don't like their parents leaving them, they understand that their parents love them and their work, but, no matter what, their parents would always be home for holidays where they would always celebrate together (Birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, etc).

Earlier in the year, Max, Angel, Nudge and Cherri received their driving license, and their parents thought that they all deserved to each have their own car, and an extra car that they will all ride in together when they feel like it, still feeling guilty about not spending so much time with their kids.

Max has a black Convertible BMW with white skulls on the doors and hood in various sizes.

Nudge has a pink Nissan Micra Barbie Car with a few hearts on it.

Angel has a light blue Beetle Cabriolet with some clouds and birds on it.

Cherri also has a Matte Black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, with white bunnies and purple swirls and designs on the door and hood.

As their summer came to an end, and school is just around the corner, they packed up for the months ahead of them. With a week left to spare, they arrived at their dorms, which the girls are sharing throughout the year, and settled in. Before their minds went into unconsciousness from tiredness, all their thoughts were thinking that this year would be just like any other year. Same rules, same drama, same friends. Boy were they wrong. (They are there a week before school started, so there will be some time of just them going shopping, or going to theaters or what not. Just keep that in mind, because I don't want you to think that they are going to start school in the next chapter.)

**Yeah… I just thought that you might not care about the girls' description, so if you want to know it, I will post it up as a… Oneshot or what not. But I thought that I would leave this here for background on the girls.**


	2. Pets Surprise!

**I'M SORRY IF YOU WERE ANNOYED THAT IT WAS ONLY A CHARACTER DESCRIPTION D:**

**Oh I forgot to tell you that if you didn't know the car types, I posted it on my profile page. You just have to imagine the decorations on it.**

**I know I know, the last update was horrible, but I wanted you to know the girls descriptions because I wanted to put it. But do you think that was a little too… stupid to note that down? Should I delete it?**

**I forgot the disclaimer…; I don't own Maximum Ride, or their turkey. **

**Max's POV**

"MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX," a sound started incessantly rushing through my ear.

"MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX," Ugh won't it stop already?

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxxx" Reaching up to stop the noise, I felt my hand on something soft, moist, and warm, and the sound suddenly stops. Feeling proud of myself, leaving my hand where it was to prevent the noise starting up again, I prepared myself to slowly fall back to unconsciousness, when I heard another noise ringing through the air.

"Max," an amused voice whispered, tickling my ear, "Why do you have your fingers in Nudge's mouth?"

WHAT?

I shot up from my lying position, and true to the amused voice, my hands were in Nudge's mouth.

"EW!" I yelled, jumping up and running to the bathroom to wash my hand out. Thoroughly washing my hand, I heard laughter and murmurs coming from my part of the dorm.

After cleansing my fingers, I dragged myself back into my room to find Nudge frozen in her place above my bed, Angel giggling and my best friend rolling on the ground laughing. Then recognizing the voice questioning my sanity earlier, I turned to my best friend Cherri.

"CHERRI WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE MY HAND IN HER MOUTH WHEN YOU NOTICED IT! YOU DIDN"T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME! GOD HELP ME! I MIGHT CATCH NUDGE'S DISEASE OF TALKATITIS! OR MAYBE I AM CONTAGIOUS" I screamed, wrestling Cher to the ground.

And do you know what she just did? SHE FREAKIN LAUGHED HARDER!

"Max, what did you touch last? Your hand tastes disgusting. Do you know what else is disgusting? Insects. Their all crawly and insecty and creepy! I mean-"

Dammit, she broke my thoughts of revenge on Cher! Oh wells. Cher will regret what she did, which I forgot…, but I will be revenged! Anyways… Oh she stopped talking. Looking towards Nudge, I found the incessant chatter police, while my jerk of a best friend was still laughing away.

I sent Angel a thankful glance and tried listening carefully to the replay of Nudge's words in my mind. I opened my mouth to reply her questions, but realized that it wouldn't be a good thing to answer her, and abruptly closed it.

I sighed and bit my lip, trying to refrain myself from telling her that my hands did in fact touch insects last. Oh man. That would be so hilarious to see! But it would also be a pain in the A-S-S. Hey! Don't judge, I caught a few flies to let it out so it wouldn't bother me or the others. I was being nice to those flies, so I don't see why I should put myself in the line of torture. If I did tell her… Well… the world would end, as well as my pride, and as a fact, I like the world in its place right now, so I am entrusting you with not telling Nudge. Got it? Good.

Lazily I glanced at the clock, and looked back at my friends. Then my eyes bugged out and I did a double take.

"NUDGE! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 7 IN THE FRICKIN' MORNING? IT ISN'T SCHOOL YET SO I WANT As MUCH AS I CAN WITHOUT YOU BLABBING AWAY AT ME!" Wow I was screaming a lot today and it's only 7am.

Putting on a believable but fake hurt look, Nudge replied by waving a piece of paper in front of my face.

"Yes Nudge, it is a piece of paper that has characters on it, and I read every word because it's not moving at all or too close for comfort." I replied plainly while Nudge just rolled her eyes.

"Max read it! Read it! Read it!" she exclaimed happily forcing the thin piece of paper into my hands. Rolling my eyes at her childish behavior, I plopped myself down on my bed and laid down examining the poor crumpled piece of the tree thoroughly.

"Yeah, what's wrong about it? They are the rules of the dorm. There's nothing special about making sure we do our beds, keep the fridge neat and tidy, take care of our pets(If we have them), keep our closets clean or… wait a minute… PETS? They are allowing us to have pets?" I ended grinning.

"Yup!" Angel replied popping the "P" where necessary.

"Dude that's awesome!" I said getting excited, but then stopped realizing an important factor. "Shizz!"

"Max?" Everyone looked at me curiously while I was digging in my drawer, "What are you looking for and why aren't you that excited?"

"Hm?" I replied not exactly knowing what they said, while I punched in the numbers I grew to know so well. And no. I didn't punch my phone, if I did, then why is it in so good shape? Haha you are beaten at your game of literal sense! Oh wait, this is a new phone I got this summer, since my old one was broken. Eh I dropped it and it didn't work anymore… But hey, it has been used well. No harm done… Fine You won with 1.5 points and I got .5 Happy? Humph!

While waiting for the person on the other end to pick up, I just said "Mom, ask permission for buying pets." Answering their 2 most wanted questions. How did I know? I am a mind reader.

.

.

Haha you thought I was actually a mind reader? Suck-aas. Anyways I saw Angel mouthing "Who?" and Cherri mouthing "wha?" while Nudge was just staring at me crazily.

Just as mom answered, Cherri had a look of realization and went away, probably to find her phone to call Momma Jaz. I shook it off and paid attention to my phone call.

"Hello?" came a muffled greeting.

"Hey Mom! We were wondering… Well… We were wondering whether we are allowed to… you know… buy pets…" While rushing and ending the sentence quietly, I saw Cherri in the distance on the phone with, as I guessed, Momma Jaz.

"What? Honey, did you say you wanted pets?" Mom asked curiously.

I cleared my voice, feeling stupid that I was embarrassed to ask her a question like that, and said "Yeah."

"Well Max, I'm glad that you asked instead of surprising me when you get home, but honey of course you can, don't you remember what I work as?" She replied with humor and a bit proud?

Angel, who eavesdropped on the whole conversation snatched my phone away from me and kept repeating thank you, over and over again before bidding her goodbye and hanging up.

Nudge realizing what is going on, picked up her phone to call Momma Jaz, when Cherri appeared and snatched it away before the green tiny button could be pressed.

"Hey!" Nudge exclaimed, surprised that someone was actually next to her, and would take her phone away from her clutches.

"Hay is for horses Nudge" Cherri exclaimed like this schools Queen Bee-itch. Mrs. Dramatic-Dumb-Redhead, a.k.a. Lissa. **[A/N : I don't want to use Lissa because Lissa in the normal book isn't really a b*tch, but is just… forceful? But anyways, what do you think? Should I change the name of who this Queen would be?]**

"Why did you take my phone? I was about to call mom and ask for permission to get fluffy live animals! Ohhh, do you know which fluffy animal I should have? A Bunn-"

"NO!" Cherri yelled cutting Nudge off. "Bunnies are MINEEEEE, and to answer your first question, cause I could care less for the second question, I already called mommy."

"Oh… But weren't you just here and… Hmph! Whatever!" Nudge ended stupidly, to which Cherri just rolled her eyes and giggled quietly.

"Sooooo…. Who's ready to get pets? Well, once we are done with having fun standing and doing nothing… LET'S GO!" Cherri exclaimed, marching towards the door crazily.

We just shook our head at our lively friend and divided up to freshen up and get ready for the day ahead of us.

- ღ -

"NUDGE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Everyone one was done with breakfast, and getting ready, and is now in the living room of the dorm. All except Nudge who was still in her room applying makeup.

"MAX! YOU SCARED THE HELLO KITTIES OUT OF ME! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN MY FACE AND REDO IT!" Nudge replied angrily.

"Hey Nudge! If you don't get here right now, then I get a better use of all that makeup!" Cherri decided to intrude our wonderful, civil conversation, while Angel just shook her head at us and continued to watch some Disney Show on the television.

"And that would be…?" Nudge questioned, horrified of someone using her makeup not usefully.

"Find those sexist, evil jerks, and torture them for fun. Or maybe find the guys you totally crush on from the park or the mall, make them look like those _stunning, beautiful_ clowns, dress them up in a bikini and tell them that you made them like that because you think that they are cute and need to put that on them so you wouldn't have hesitations in dating them. Oooh maybe find insects and make them so _bea-u-ti-ful._ Want to work with me, Max?" Cherri said so casually, like it was an everyday thing.

"Sure" I replied instantly, "Anything to get rid of that makeup she tortured us with."

And with that, Nudge raced downstairs, in a pink strapless flowery dress, too bright for my liking, but hey, it's not mine so I'm fine with it. She was wearing a light pink… or was it gold?... flats, and had a pink cupcake necklace, a pair of pink flower earrings, and a yellowy owl ring. Other than that, Nudge also has a white headband, which wasn't doing its job of keeping its masters bangs out of its master's face.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Nudge repeated, racing downstairs and jumping on Cher, pleading at her, horrified with the thought of anyone ever doing that to her precious makeup set.

"Well, she is out," Cherri said, with her daily smiles, "So… I say we go before Nudge runs back into her room."

Nudge realizing that we achieved our goal of luring her out, scrambled to stand up, and preparing to run back into her room, only to be stopped by my annoyed glare.

Sighing dejectedly, Nudge gloomily stood up and dragged herself to the main door, grabbing a cat purse on her way. Angel looked curiously at Nudge and walked up to her, starting a conversation, that effectively made Nudge perk up with excitement.

"C'mon Max. I already got Nudge out of the dorm, now I have to get you out too?" Cher groaned in annoyance, pulling me out of my thoughts, and eagerly tugging me towards the door of the dorm that Nudge and Angel just passed through.

"Alright, alright." I replied, letting her drag me. Passing by the counter, I reached out and successfully grabbed my keys, without Cher having to stop dragging me to our hell on Earth. Even though we both hate the mall, we are both excited to finally have our hands on our new companions.

Suddenly, my eyes caught on an envelope that was also on the counter.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, catching the attention of Cherri, as well as Nudge and Angel, since you could see their heads popping into view from the side of the door, all looking at me curiously. Lightly tugging my hand out of Cherri's, I found myself in a daze, walking back to the counter, wondering when we put that envelope there. Once I reached, I grabbed the envelope and look at who it was for.

_To : Max, Angel, Nudge, and Cherri (with love)_

_From : Your moms and dads_

"Yo guys! We got mail from our parents!" I exclaimed, catching the attention of all, making them walk back into the room, and crowding around me excitedly.

"Well… What are you waiting for?" Nudge asked excitedly, trying to grab it out of my hands.

"Okay, okay," I replied, swatting her hands away. Then I ripped the seal open, and looked inside, which resulted in my eyes widening and a gasp in surprise.

"Well… What is it Max?" Nudge whined waiting impatiently.

"This," I said in a daze, while pulling it out, making their reactions the same as mine.

"Oh my golly gawsh."

**Soo… Tell me whether you guys want me to continue or just stop and delete this story? I have a plan, but I just don't know whether you guys want me to continue with my hopes and dreams~(Dramaticness)**

**Oh yea. I wanted to continue, but I wanted to post since I was being mean and just posting a character description earlier :c**

**Ah also if I didn't explain well, I have the outfits on my profile, and since I wasn't that experienced with it, well… then bare with me since this is my first fanfiction story. The other was my songfic so it doesn't count. **

**OH YEA! You have to understand that I won't be able to update much after this week, because I will be busy with finishing homework, and studying for tests and quizzes. There would be spring break, which is only a week, where I might be able to update. And after spring break, in April, I will have to take the state exam, where some aren't really much to study, so I might be able to write then, but then again I might not be finished in time to post. Then in May when we have our finals, then I would be free in the summer to write, unless of course my cousins come over from the other country.**

**So then again, I will be busy, but if you guys decide for me not to continue this story, then it would make it much easier. I will try to finish another chapter before school starts again, but I can't promise anything that I can't keep, or don't know if I can keep.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope to get your opinions. **


	3. At the Mall

**Urgh… School is so annoying D: the only time I had to type, is when I was in graphics class, I mean… I rarely get time at home :c But anyways… I'm trying(: and I have no guarantees on whether it is a good story or not. That is for you to decipher.**

**Yeah… I forgot to remind you that they might be a lil' OOC, and that I might not be able to write to their personalities since I'm not really a good writer, But I am trying(;  
**

* * *

_Oh my golly gawsh._

Credit Cards.

I know, I know, we are rich and have cash in our wallets, but never before did we ever have a credit card that can hold a ton of doo-das!

"YES! NOW WE CAN BUY TONS OF FASHIONABLE CLOTHES! Oooh Angel, we HAVE to get Max and Cherri some too! They have some awesome clothes, BUT NO DRESSES! And that skirt Cherri is wearing is just because I had to dare her into it! I mean, they never wear skirts, heels, dresses willingly! That is a total fashion NoNo! I mean, they never cared about fashion! Remember the day they wore… "

And there on, I tuned her out, going back into my delicious daze, but was, again, forced out of it. But this time… well let's just say, even though Cherri is really skinny, she can knock the breath out of me. Last time… yea… let's not reminisce. As I was getting back in to the reality of the world, and not start daydreaming, Cherri was still sitting on me, since the crash, and kept repeating one word. Chocolate Chip Cookies. Well it is technically three words. Aren't I just the best person ever, having to get literal.

I sighed in annoyance as everyone else was bickering, forcing me out my dreaming chocolatey chip goodness. Still bickering about what they thought of buying, but not allowing me to have some peace to think about what _I_ want. Since I am really annoyed at the moment, and in need of one of my mom's cookies, or two… or more…, I roughly pushed Cher off, and stumbled while gaining balance. Needing the cookies right away, I stumbled past amused looks, and one of mock disbelief, before reaching the kitchen. Finally finding the bucket of cookies, I reached inside, ready for my tension to cease, only for it to flare when I realized something. There are no cookies left!

"WHO THE ELL ATE ALL OF MOM'S FRICKIN' COOKIES!" I stomped out and glared everyone, daring them to answer. Everyone was scared of me, except for the person I call my best friend. Instead of scared like the rest, she had a look of innocence, pushing her lower lip out slightly.

"I did Max, they were just to delicious to stop." She said too innocently, with her eyes wide, like a kid being punished. "But… Let's get to the mall."

Before squeals of happiness arose, she quickly added, "Because of the cookie crisis, and furry pet allowing formal paper. And nothing else…" but she got interrupted with disagreements from Miss Talkative.

"No Cherri! Since we are going to the mall, you should allow us to go to all the shops we want! We rarely go to shops. Please Max? Please Cherri? Plus Angel and I need new clothes. Speaking of clothes, you guys need to replace some stuff in your closets. I love them and all, but it is just too… Boyish? And we are girls! So we need to shop for you guys to wear. C'mon, when boys wear them, they are simply Gor-Geous. ZOMG! We so totally need to buy them stuff. Now that we have our own credit cards, we can buy them soooooo much cute clothes! Along with ours too! Angel! Don't you think that we should buy some clothes for them? They would look good in a dress, or a skirt, maybe a V-neck shirt… Well they would look good in anything, especially because they are so curvy. I wish I was curvy, don't you angel? I-" and finally ended from Cherri covering her mouth, while I was standing on the spot, massaging my temples.

"Nudge Shut-Up." Cherri stated calmly. "I speak for both of us (Max and I) that we will not go with you to every single shop, and that we can buy our own clothes thank you very much. And I already am wearing a skirt, which is definitely not mine, because you dared me to."

"Bu-"

"Fine, but me and Max are not tagging along on your fashion search." WHAT?

"Okay! Angel let's go to their room to check their sizes before we leave!" And with that, they disappeared from my view.

"Why did you agree to let them find our clothes?" I yelled, having problems with confusion, when I saw her grin.

"Well, I said they could buy them, but I didn't say that we would wear them." Nodding with realization, I went to get ready to leave, for real this time. But then again, a thought weaved itself into my head.

"What about when they ransack our closets and REPLACE our clothes with the ones they chose? Or blackmail us?"

"Oh Snoopy!"

"C'mon girls! It's time for shopping!" Angel exclaimed, while skipping over to us, pulling me along, while Nudge was doing the same to Cherri. And this time, everyone was out of the dorm without any distractions.

- ღ -

"Shopping~ Shopping~ We love shopping~." Guess who? Bugs Bunny? Who the hell? I bet Cherri would be all over he who is Bugs Bunny. After all she does love bunnies… Let's keep this a secret from Cher; we don't need a spaz attack… Anyways that was Nudge.

"Um Nudge? _WE_," I gestured to Cherri and I, while parking my car next to a small black sports car, "don't love shopping."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but you got to have another reason to be here than to just get our new roomies…" _Yes. That would be the food court. _"Ooooh what should I get? A bird, dog, ca-" was successfully interrupted by my sister.

"Nudge we should see the animals before we pick them, but I already know what I want!"

"Really? What is it? How did you pick so fast-" and after that I tuned out, daydreaming about those yummy cookies going down my throat.

Before reaching the entrance of this huge hellhole, we agreed to meet up at the food court and go to the pet store together.

As soon as we walked through the sliding doors, Nudge and Angel parted ways with Cherri and I, going to every clothing store they lay their eyes on. As for me and Cherri? Well let's just say we have gotten ourselves _some _cookies. Some meaning an amount of cookies that even Cherri won't be able to finish it in a week. And trust me. She eats _A LOT _of those heavenly baked goods. But soon enough, our heavenly time away from naggers had to come to an end. But at least they are coming with us to get our pets, and then they will be too engrossed with their pets to nag us… right?

- ღ -

Walking to the pet store seems to take forever. How long is it supposed to last? 15 miles? This place is huge, but not _THAT_ huge.

"Ugh! I'm bored. Are you bored? I bet you are. Let's play a game. Um… Angel? What game do you think we should play?" Nudge rambled, earning 2 people tuning her out, and another pouring out lists of activities and matching her enthusiasm.

Suddenly all bickering stopped abruptly, and was replaced with a earsplitting squeal, effectively causing our(being Cherri and I) eardrums to drop into the world of deafness.

Okay so that didn't happen, the eardrums part, but the squeal definitely happened, hence the whole population of the mall to turn their heads this way. All except 3. But the 3 isn't that much of a significant number compared to about 1000. Well, how am I doing at the moment? I am hyperventilating silently, uncomfortable with the staring, glaring, or the males hungry and lustful looks, when inspecting of us. Nudge, too, was hyperventilating. However, she was not being silent with it, and something told me that she wasn't being affected by the looks people were sending our way.

Then, without warning, Nudge and Angel jumped on us, happiness radiating from their eyes. Finally, they calmed down enough for us to understand some words flying out of her mouth.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE!" was the first thing I could understand from Nudge's and Angel's ramblings. Curious to what they were talking about, I turned in the direction they were pointing at, and saw 3 boys, the boys who weren't looking in our direction at the time of Nudge's outburst, and the boys' 2 friends. And… Let me tell you. Those 2 WERE looking in our direction. Well actually, in Angel's and Nudge's direction.

Wait a minute… Is Nudge talking about them? Because they are cute… especially the one in midnight colors, that is now looking straight at me. CRAP! Look away. Look away. Look away! Damn, too late my blush leaked through and onto my face.

Refocusing my attention to Nudge, and away from the group of boys, I turned in time to see Cheri looking at them curiously, with a tint of pink on her face, that I am sure she doesn't know of.

"So… What about it?" I asked warily.

"So What?" Nudge exclaimed with disappointment, no doubt about me not understanding what floats around in her mind. "That what is that they are so cute, and we can only choose one. Sooo… Who are you going to pick? Who? Who? Who! The dark one? - "

Nudge continued, but I stopped paying attention to her after she asked whether I would choose the dark one, which probably made my face do something that made Cheri smirk at me.

I was brought out of my thoughts of blackmailing my best friend into telling me what she is smirking about, by Angel pulling me along, with Cheri being pulled by Nudge.

"Erm… Where are we going?" I asked carefully, wondering if I might regret asking that question because they might explode in my face, and make my eardrums burst again.

"To see up close, and pick one of them. They all look so cute! I wonder if I am able to just pick ONE! One! One is just too small. Don't you agree Angel? I mean what happened if you got a 1 on your school project. Or got only ONE set of clothes? That is just simply horrendous." And… I zoned out on her again.

But one thought was going through my mind. We are going to see the boys up close? Isn't that… rude to just go up there and examine the boys? And what does she mean by picking one out?

Well… I have to wait to find out what Nudge is planning on doing.

**

* * *

DON'T WORRY! I PLANNED about 15 chapters… IT'S JUST I NEED TO TYPE 'EM OUT!**

**Oh and I have tons of other stories planned out to write about, inspired by others(: and some I thought without inspiration :P And, I am very excited just thinking about typing it up for you, but it has the same concept as this story, I need to know whether you want me to continue or not. And if you don't tell me, then I won't know now will I?**

**Also I thought of writing up what I planned for Christmas for this story, during the summer, and when it is Christmas, or around date of when the story takes place, I might post it. Also you need to decide on whether you want me to post it all as one, or in diff chapters. I would go with different chapters, but when I am done with it, I can just copy and paste all the Christmas chapters up, into one long long long long chapter o-o, though I would prefer it in parts. But you choose for me(:**

**Yea, you might be thinking I am thinking too far ahead, but I would love to give you a Christmas present, if you will like it o-o, around Christmas, but I won't be able to type it up so fast with tons of homework. Right now I have tons already, and since next year is a grade higher, I am sure I will have more than I have right now.**

**Oh yeah… Help me! Who should get what pet? For Angel, it's Total, Cherri is a Bunny. But how about Nudge and Max? Nudge gets a cat? And Max gets a Golden Retriever? You pick!**


	4. SowwieeeeAN

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, I have 3 very good reasons in not doing so (or is in in doing so…?) **

**Anyways, I finished writing a chapter for this one, and also almost done with a chapter of another, but then I, being me, had lost my USB… (Where ever you are Beanie, I miss you D: ) after I vowed myself to always remember where I put it. I feel so ashamed :c **

**I mean, I had Bluey before I had Beanie, but then I lost Bluey, leading me to have Beanie, but then again, I lost Beanie as well as Bluey. –sigh–**

**Oh yeah. Back to the chapters. Unfortunately, I had them saved into Beanie(since I worked on it at school), and when I found the time to post it, I so graciously fell here and there, trying to find it, which happened to be a failure.**

**ALSO! Not only did I lose Beanie, but my computer chose that time to start smoking, making him die instantly. Therefore all my files went down the drain… Even my song list where I had no time to fulfill it and enter them into my iPod! –tear–**

**The last factor was that I had tons of homework and exams in the near future, and currently failing a kinda stupid class, and one that is important…**

**BUT! I RECENTLY, EVENTS HAPPENED TO COUNTERACT THOSE ANNOYING PROBLEMS OF MY LIFE!**

**Well… not about losing Bluey and Beanie…**

**But anyways, my birthday came and passed recently, and I have received another laptop c: (Ish name is Bambi :P) He is new and I'm scared if I press to hard on the keys, he might break and cry D:**

**But a laptop is a laptop and I will finally have Bambi to help me with writing.**

**And for homework, school is ending soon, therefore there's going to be more exams, but it still means that school is ending, causing me to be a very happy person, seeing as I will have time to do whatever I please c(:**

**I'm sorry if you wanted me to post anything about the story right now, but it probably wasn't great anyways c:**

**If you want me to continue writing this, tell me, because I don't want to continue something that only I would want to read, defeating the purpose of me uploading it up here.**

**For now, Toodles~**

**~Cherri The Eater Of Chocolate!**

**And poodles…**

**OF PUDDING!**


End file.
